waras
by pindanglicious
Summary: tapi, ayolah, ketiga pria itu semuanya tidak ada yang waras. [M rated for perverted humour] [alternative universe] [england ・ spain]


**waras**

 **hetalia © himaruya hidekazu**  
 **fanfiction © pindanglicious**

 **saya** **tidak** **mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri.**

 ** _alternative universe, nasty humour, M rated for ... pervy stuffs (but no sex scenes tho)_**

 _._

 _{_ _tapi, ayolah, ketiga pria itu semuanya tidak ada yang waras._ _}_

 _._

"Arthur menusukku dari belakang. Rasanya sakit sekali," keluh Antonio yang kesadarannya sudah direngut mabuk sehabis menenggak _sherry_. Dia membanting cawan minum ke meja bar, lalu menutupi seluruh wajah dengan tangan sebagai gestur kefrustrasian. Tangan satu lagi ditaruh di pinggang.

Francis langsung membeku di tempat. Lelaki itu masih waras, belum mabuk saat mendengarnya. Dia cenderung lebih resisten alkohol ketimbang kawan satunya. Tetapi racauan jujur Antonio tadi, membuat pikiran Francis melayang-layang entah ke mana. Dia memegangi kepala, menyebut-nyebut nama kawan lainnya―si Arthur itu―dengan sejuta sumpah serapah tidak pantas.

' _Demi apa?! Masa langsung main terjang? Si bodoh itu memberinya_ foreplay _dulu, tidak?! Masa tidak dikasih pelumas?_ Mon Dieu, mon ami, _kasihan sekali Antonio, pasti sekarang susah buat duduk dan berjalan!'_

Lelaki Prancis berambut gondrong itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Dia mengelus-elus dagunya yang ditumbuhi janggut tipis. Dia sedang berusaha berpikir, berpikir, dan berpikir!

"Ah!" bohlam kuning mahakarya Edison kini muncul lewat kepalanya. Francis menepuk-nepuk bahu kawan hispaniknya yang sedang dalam posisi menelungkup di antara sikut-sikutnya.

" _T'en fais pas_ , aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan si Artie, apalagi kalau masalah _'itu_ '!" serunya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata dan mengacung jempol. Antonio menoleh dengan wajah linglung, tak paham.

.

"DEMI TUHAN, KAU SALAH MENGARTIKAN SEMUANYA, _FROG_!"

Arthur berteriak frustrasi ketika besoknya Francis datang untuk 'melabrak', menceramahinya seputar hal-hal _nyleneh_ dan―menurutnya―sangat vulgar, sangat tidak menghargai privasi orang.

"HAH?! TAPI PASTI MENGARAH 'KE SANA', 'KAN?" Francis merasakan keningnya berkedut berlapis-lapis. Dia menoleh kencang ke belakang, mendapati Antonio yang sedari tadi diam dengan wajah merah padam. "BENAR, 'KAN, ANTONIO? HEI?! SI MESUM INI 'BERMAIN' KASAR PADAMU?!"

"I-itu―"

Antonio gelagapan, sangat terkejut dari awal Francis masuk tanpa permisi dengan membanting pintu rumah si tuan Kirkland dan langsung mencerocosnya dengan kata-kata memalukan. Antonio tidak mengerti apa-apa lantaran dia sama sekali tidak sadar soal kejadian semalaman saat dia diajak pergi minum-minum di _pub_ pinggir jalan bersama Francis. Mukanya sama-sama merah menyala seperti Arthur yang meledak-ledak di seberang sana.

"HEY, ANTONIO, _GIT!_ APA YANG KAUKATAKAN PADA KODOK MESUM INI TADI MALAM?!"

Arthur mengacung-acungkan telunjuk ke arah Francis dengan angkara luar biasa.

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa!" Antonio gelagapan, tangannya mengibas-ngibas di depan muka. "Aku― _aarrrghh!_ Aku tidak ingat! Francis, tolong jangan bicara macam-macam soal hubunganku dengan si alis tebal ini!" erangnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut di kepala. Wajahnya panas, malu. Francis membelalak mata dibuatnya, tatapannya mengiba.

"Oh, Antonio-ku yang malang! Kau pasti sengaja membuat dirimu mabuk berat semalaman gara-gara masih sakit hati dengan Arthur!" kerlingnya dramatis, lalu melayangkan pandangan memaki pada lelaki yang paling muda di sana. "KAU! _Caca boudin_! Sobatku ini tadi malam mengeluh sambil memegangi pinggang; 'Arthur menusukku dari belakang! Rasanya sakit sekali!' katanya! HA! Kau tidak bisa mengelak!" seru Francis dengan lantang dan percaya diri tinggi.

Sepi sebentar. Ada angin berdesir menerbangkan anak-anak rambut mereka. Kemudian Arthur melotot lebar-lebar, apalagi Antonio; mulutnya menganga, lalu tangannya refleks menutup alat bicara itu.

" **ANTONIO**!" delik Arthur tajam pada lelaki yang lebih tua, meminta―memaksa―nya untuk memperjelas keambiguan.

"AH! Itu, Arthur! Aku baru ingat! Brengsek, kau!" Antonio mengerjap, tiba-tiba otaknya memutar beberapa memori yang terjadi belakangan ini.

"HA?!" ―si tuan Kirkland tak terima disebut brengsek. Protesannya tertahan ketika Antonio menarik kerah belakang kemejanya, lalu menodongkannya ke hadapan Francis seperti pemburu yang memamerkan hasil bebek tangkapannya.

"Aku kalah bermain kartu remi karena dicurangi oleh si _cabron_ ini; dia berkhianat padaku untuk tidak main curang."

"Kaubilang itu pengkhianatan? Murah sekali!" berontak sang empu rumah. Antonio melayangkan sorot mata mengerikan.

"Kau membuatku rugi bandar berkali-kali, _¡_ _Lamecharcos!_ "

Dua orang itu bersawala; saling mengata-ngatai, saling membela diri; pertengkarannya sengit. Mereka melupakan eksistensi Francis yang sekarang memasang wajah jengkel.

"Hei―err―" Francis menggaruk mukanya frustrasi. Pria itu ingin menengahi, ingin topik awalnya kembali. Ini sudah lebih dari _out of topic._ Francis bingung! Dia ingin berteriak di depan wajah Arthur dan Antonio dan meminta kejelasan status mereka; kawin atau tidak, berapa kali Arthur _membobol_ Antonio?!

Si pria asal Prancis mengumpat sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, berusaha menjernihkan isinya. Niat awalnya adalah membela Antonio, tapi malah berakhir dicampakkan oleh sahabat Spanyol-nya itu.

"Lupakan soal _poker_! **Kau,** Antonio, jangan dekat-dekat lagi dengan kodok mesum ini! Kau selalu gagal membaca situasi dan asal bicara!"

Arthur mengambil kontrol pada akhirnya, dan dua orang berusia dua tahun di atasnya tersebut bungkam. Lelaki berlensa hijau itu menyipitkan mata. Menatap tajam kawan asal negeri mode-nya dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Dan **kau** , Francis, jangan sentuh apa-apa yang menjadi **milikku**. Mengerti?"

"... _oui_ ..."

"Antonio."

" _S-si,_ "

"Katakan pada si _frog_ ini kalau aku tak pernah berbuat kasar padamu selama _bermain_ dan selalu memakai pelumas terbaik."

"Ap―HEI, BRENGSEK! KENAPA MENGUMBAR PRIVASI KITA DI SINI?!"

―Sekarang Antonio yang pusing. Dua orang ini terlalu sinting.

.

(Tapi, ayolah, ketiga pria itu semuanya tidak ada yang waras.)

 **end**


End file.
